fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uru
'Uru '- dawna królowa Lwiej Ziemi. Żona Ahadiego, matka Mufasy i Skazy. Jest córką Ubuhle i Falsafy. Często jednak jest przedstawiana jako córka Isaki. Charakter Dobra Lwica Uru sickrogue.png Uru jest najczęściej przedstawiana jako wesoła, miła, pomocna i kochająca lwica. W tej wizji Uru kocha oboje synów. Jednak opiekuje się bardziej Taką jako iż ten jest odepchnięty przez ojca. Czasami jest przedstawiana jako "wesoła ale zbyt poważna lwica". Zła i wredna Jednak zdarzają się takie wersje (na przykład dyb) gdzie Uru jest zimna i egoistyczna. W tej wersji jest podłą księżniczką dbającą tylko o siebie. Uważa się że jej dzieciństwo było "zbyt dziecinne". Opiekuje się Mufasą, a na skargi Taki reaguje złością i mówi mu że nigdy nie będzie tak "wspaniały" jak swój brat. Jednak i w tej wersji potrafi być miła dla swojego starszego syna jak i męża. Relacje Rodzinne Mohatu - możliwe że jest ojcem Uru, jednak taka wizja pojawia się bardzo rzadko. Matka - partnerka Mohatu lub innego lwa. Nie jest znana z wyglądu jaki i charakteru zależą one od autora. Matka Uru (jeżeli w wizji autora jest Uru córką Mohatu) jest zwykle miła i serdeczna. Ahadi - Ahadi jest mężem Uru. Często ich związek jest przedstawiany jako zakazany. Istnieje też opcja że byli zaręczeni jak Simba i Nala. Mufasa i Skaza - synowie Uru. Często jest przedstawiana wizja, że Ahadi więcej czasu poświęca Mufasie, a Uru, widząc to, zajmuje się Taką. Przedstawiana jako dobra i kochająca matka i żona. Możliwe rodzeństwo - Uru czasami w wizjach fanowskich ma rodzeństwo. Wygląd Wygląd Uru jest nieznany, ale najczęstsze wizje wyglądają tak: Żółta Uru W wizji EmilyJayOwens Uru jest żółtą lwicą z czarnym złoziemskim nosem. Szara Uru W wersji tlk ileana Uru jest szarą lwicą o czerwonych oczach z typowym dla Ziry paskiem na ciele. Uru podobna do Sarabi W tej wersji Uru ma kremową sierść. Posiada czerwone oczy i typowy dla Lwioziemca nos. Końcówka jej ogona jest brązowa. Brązowa Uru W tej wersji Uru ma brązową sierść, czarny nos, typowy dla Złoziemca, a końcówka jej ogona jest czarna. Uru - wyobrażenia użytkowników Pusia Król lew Skaza ma wiele złoziemskich cech, a więc uważam, że Uru pochodziła z wrogiego stada i wyszła za Ahadiego, żeby w pewnym sensie je ,,zjednoczyć''. Plan nie udał się jednak, ponieważ król nie dotrzymał obietnicy i mimo wszystko gnębił rodzinę swojej żony. Młoda królowa była otwartą, sympatyczną i pewną siebie lwicą. Miała brązowo-szare futro, czerwone oczy, czarną końcówkę ogona oraz chudą sylwetkę. Anatomią przypominała niektóre Złoziemki z filmu (np. Dotty). Nie znała swojej matki, a jej ojciec był twardym i zimnym władcą, ale kochał córkę. Po jego śmierci tron przejął starszy brat Uru. Urodziła Ahadiemu syna (Mufasę), ale miała również potomstwo z lwem ze swojego stada (konkretnie ze Złoziemcem, który wyglądem przypominał Skazę). Syn Mohatu bardzo się zdenerwował, gdy dowiedział się o nielojalności partnerki. Odnalazł jej dzieci, a następnie wygnał/zabił je. Zostawił tylko Takę, ponieważ potrzebował zastępcy Mufasy na wypadek straty ukochanego dziecka. Władczyni nie potrafiła mu wybaczyć zgładzenia lwiątek i całą miłość przelewała na najmłodszego syna. Mufasa był bardzo zazdrosny o złoziemskiego brata i w dorosłości wygnał matkę za nieokazywanie mu jakiejkolwiek troski. Skaza nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Uru zamieszkała wtedy na pięknych terenach pokrytych bujną trawą, które nazwała: ,,Rajską Ziemią''. Lwica nie miała pojęcia o planach Taki, ale cieszyła się, że przyjął ją ponownie do stada zaraz po objęciu tronu. Nie zwracała uwagi na złe rządy syna i po prostu była zadowolona ze spędzania z nim czasu. Poznała Zirę, Nukę, Vitani i Kovu. Z żoną zielonookiego nie dogadywała się najlepiej, ponieważ twierdziła, że powinien być z którąś z Lwioziemek (m.in. z którąś z tych, które niegdyś podkochiwały się w Mufasie), ale zaakceptowała ją. Kochała swoje wnuki i poświęcała im dużo czasu. Kiedy Simba powrócił i doprowadził do śmierci Skazy, Uru sama odeszła ze stada i przez jakiś czas pomagała Zirze. Wkrótce później umarła. Kotka 151 Według mnie Uru była córką Mohatu. Wyglądała jak na obrazach "dyb".Z charakteru jednak nie przypomina jego wizji jest miła serdeczna i ciekawska.Z Ahadim była zaręczona jednak nie kochała go a innego lwa z którym miała syna Skazę (Mufasę miała z Ahadim). Yetriss Według mojej wizji Uru była córką Isaki. Miała taki sam kolor, jak Taka, zielone oczy oraz ciemny, lwioziemski nos. Jeśli chodzi o charakter, sądze że była ona podobna do Sarabi - ciepła i kochająca, a zarazem umiała się przeciwstawić i postawić na swoim. Razem z Ahadim rządziła Lwią Ziemią i miała dwóch synów - Takę (Skazę) i Mufasę. Maisha-Iris Moim zdaniem Uru miała podobny kolor futra, co Taka i lekko skośne oczy w kolorze stonowanej zieleni. Swojemu potomstwu mogła także przekazać rzadko spotykany gen niebieskich oczu. Na czole posiadała znak w kształcie rombu (bo jej imię znaczy karo), a wewnątrz uszu czarne paski (Kion odziedziczył je właśnie po niej). Była szczupła, ale nie wyglądała jak Wyrzutek i nim nie była. Była bardzo odważną, buntowniczą i zadziorną lwicą, nawet trochę ekscentryczną. Wyróżniały ją optymizm i roztrzepanie: często spóźniała się na ważne spotkania, ale poddani i tak ją kochali :D Nataniella Moim zdaniem Uru miała żółte futro takie same jak Mufasa oraz zielone oczy jak Taka (Skaza). Była ona córką Mohatu, który od zawsze chciał mieć syna. Ahadi i ona pochodzili z jednego stada. Lew był bardzo zainteresowany lwicą jednak ta go odrzucała. Niestety Mohatu widział w nim kandydata na idealnego króla dlatego zmusił córkę do ślubu z nim (który był również ustawiony przez rodziców Ahadi'ego, ponieważ umówili się z Mohatu, że to ich syn zostanie mężem Uru i królem Lwiej Ziemi). Jej matka (Chaki) zmarła krótko po tym jak się urodziła, ponieważ po jej urodzeniu panowała susza. Uru według mnie była samotniczką, nie chciała się z nikim wiązać. Od zawsze miała negatywne relacje z ojcem dlatego rzadko przebywała w domu. W stosunku do swojego męża była wredna i dawała mu do zrozumienia, że gdyby nie Mohatu nie musiałaby z nim być. Pomimo tego była troskliwą i opiekuńczą matką dla swoich dzieci - Mufasy i Taki. Banzai 21 Moja wizja Uru opiera się na stwierdzeniu, że jest ciemnobrązowa i ma czerwony czubek ogona, gdyż w takiej wersji Taka miałby po kim odziedziczyć kolor futra, a Mufasa kolor grzywy. Ma czerwono-brązowe oczy i złoziemski nos, ale ma sylwetkę i kształt pyska lwoziemca. Według mnie Uru i Ahadiego nie łączyła zbyt duża miłość,a ich związek był trochę wymuszony. Uru była dla Taki i Mufasy dobrą, ale bardzo surową i konsekwentną matką. Nigdy nie zachowywała się porywczo. Umarła krótko przed tym, jak imię Taki zmieniona na Skaza, ponieważ zaatakowały ja szakale. WhiteLionQueen Ja wyobrażam Sobie Uru jako młodą, chudą, ciemno-brązową lwicę w kolorze futra podobnego do futra Skazy, a jednak nieco jaśniejszego z jaśniejszymi oznaczeniami na brzuchu, łapach i pysku z ciemno-zielonymi oczami. Kształt pyska i ciała Uru według mnie miała lwio-ziemski, lecz jej nos był typowo zło-ziemski, a jednak różowy. Miała też ciemno-brązowe, jeszcze ciemniejsze od koloru futra pierścienie w oczach. Jeśli chodzi o charakter, według mnie Uru była spokojną, opanowaną i dobrą królową która zawsze robiła wszystko dla swych poddanych. Czasem bywała szorstka i ostra, ale to rzadkość. Bardzo kochała swych dwóch synów, Mufasę i Skazę. Jeżeli chodzi o Ahadiego traktowała go bardziej jak przyjaciela niż małżonka. Byli zaręczeni od kiedy byli lwiątkami i już wtedy żyli razem. Wszystko robili razem, a mimo wszystko Uru nigdy nie zakochała się do końca w swoim przyszłym mężu. Był dla niej zawsze bardziej jak przyjaciel albo nawet brat. Mimo wszystko ich związek ciężko nazwać trudnym lub bardzo złym. Rzadko okazywali jakieś uczucia względem Siebie, a mimo to żyli razem i wspólnie panowali. Uru nie była nieszczęśliwa. Nigdy nie spotkała innego lwa niż Ahadi i nigdy też się nie zakochała. Nie wiedziała też nawet czym uczucie miłości jest, więc wiernie trwała przy Ahadim. Uru była córką królewskiej pary z innego królestwa, jednak już w młodym wieku została wysłana na Lwią Ziemię by tam poznać swojego przyszłego męża. Dlatego właśnie Uru nie pamięta dobrze swoich rodziców. Nie wie nawet do końca czy miała jakieś rodzeństwo, dalszą czy bardziej odległą rodzinę. Mimo wszystko była szczęśliwa na Lwiej Ziemi. Jeżeli chodzi o śmierć Uru, według mnie zmarła, ponieważ była już dość stara, a na dodatek zachorowała na jakąś nieznaną dotąd chorobę i tak umarła, jeszcze przed śmiercią jej partnera. Ciekawostki * Często jest przedstawiana jako Złoziemiec. * Oficjalna wersja jej wyglądu jest nie znana. Najczęściej jest ona w kolorze Skazy albo kremowa jak Sarabi. * W wersji dyb Uru jest samolubną i nieczułą córką Mohatu. Ta wizja jest wyjątkowa, jako iż Uru najczęściej jest przedstawiana jako miła, serdeczna itp. * Uru najczęściej w wizjach fanowskich ma czerwone lub zielone oczy. * Istnieje wersja że Ahadi nie jest ojcem Skazy jak i wersja że Uru nie jest matką Mufasy. * W filmie "Król Lew" pojawia się lwica podobna do typowego wyobrażenia Uru, jednak to najpewniej nie jest ona, bo w trakcie trwania fabuły filmu najprawdopodobniej była ona martwa. * Uru w uniwersum Marvela to praktycznie niezniszczalny magiczny metal pochodzący z Asgardu, wydobywany z serca umierającej gwiazdy. Galeria Fanowskich Prac z Uru (autorstwa osób spoza wiki) Typowa uru.jpg Uru cub and adult by dyb-d65njex.jpg Ahadi and uru family comission by carlene707-d70ii90.png Queen uru by dyb-d5584ww.jpg RakPolaris Uru Asheki i Basha.png Stargazing by tlk ileana-d4fnjll (2).jpg Uru sickrogue.png Galeria prac Uru wykonanych przez użytkowników wiki Prezentacja Mufasy Maisha-Iris.png|Prezentacja Mufasy według Maishy-Iris Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Złoziemcy Kategoria:Lwioziemcy Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Lwice Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Królowe